Scruffy's Smile
by belle4ever
Summary: Isabella lost her brother Emmett a while back. She lives with the Volturi, and convinces them to let her go to New York for a vacation. She finds a family, and along come some enemies. She is forced to make a decision: love, or life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, belle4ever here. So I got this idea in my head while I was showering. I hope you like it. It is freaking long! I got the idea of how Bella meets Emmett from a different story, but don't know the title or author of it, so I hope whoever's it was doesn't mind. I really hate the title of this story, so if you think of a better one, tell me it and I will consider it! Please review! I love them!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie McCarty Dumae Volturi. Pathetically long, I know. I was christened Isabella Marie McCarty on September 1, 1920. I had two older brothers, Emmett and Eli, one older sister, Esther, and a younger brother, Edward, and one younger sister, Elizabeth, who were twins. I was a happy person until one night when I was at the age of fifteen. My brother Emmett had been hunting with Eli, and even though my sweet mother had cautioned Emmett never to go after grizzly bears, he didn't listen. They had left before sunrise, and Eli had come after noon to tell my parents that Emmett was missing. Every person that Emmett had made an acquaintance with went searching for him. And let me tell you, Emmett knew everyone, or it seemed like it. There were so many people, it was a hayday. Finally someone found the clearing with blood smeared everywhere and grizzly tracks that were everywhere.

I sat at home with Edward and Elizabeth, who were only eight at the time, waiting for news and hoping that somehow Emmett had survived, but only negative results came back. I was devastated. Emmett and I had gotten in a fight the night before about something so trivial that I can't even remember what it was. But I do remember ignoring the hug he tried to give before he left for hunting, and the kiss he tried to bestow on me to show is sincerity. How I wish I could somehow go back in time and accept that last token of his love for me. We were best friends, more than just brother and sister. When I received the news of his death, I died, just as he had supposedly done hours before.

I was seventeen when I fell in love. He was handsome and kind, cute and loving. He was everything I had ever wished for in a man, but little did I know it was all a mask. Alexander, Alex, Dumae was pale, paler than I, something I had thought impossible, and he had the strangest eyes that seemed to change colors. He was dark-haired, and he had such soft lips, I would blush every time I saw them. I kissed them time and time again, so I would know. He was impeccably forward and a match for my stubborn personality. Together we made the perfect couple. When he proposed to me I jumped for joy and was so delighted, I could hardly speak. He seemed so kind and thoughtful, until a few weeks before our wedding night. He began to be withdrawn and almost sickly looking, if it were possible. We finally got married, but he wasn't happy. Three days after our wedding night, he came to me, grabbed my hand, wrenched off my wedding ring and left. I chased after him hoping to catch him and make him tell me what was wrong. I followed him for so long, until I was in a territory I did not know. I tripped over a rock and fell. When I looked up, three gleaming pairs of red eyes were staring at me. I heard one say, "Alexander is this the food you brought me? She smells delicious." And life as I knew it ended.

The burning pain I felt over the next three days was trivial compared to the pain I felt in my heart from the betrayal of Alex. I finally woke up in an alley, and I wondered why everything seemed so different. I wandered around for a bit, and then I saw a girl. Her bright golden pigtails, her beautiful blue eyes, and her pulse I could see throbbing against her little neck made me hungry. She suddenly looked delicious, appetizing, even. I ran away from her, and I ran fast. I was frightened at what I had become. I knew, suddenly I knew, what I was. A creature of the night, a murderer, a blood-sucking vampire.

I ran into a forest. I didn't know where I was, but when I saw a grizzly bear standing in my path, I wanted revenge for my brother's thoughtless death, so I killed it. I was surprised to find that the blood satisfied my hunger, or thirst. From then on, I lived off of only animals, and I am proud to say I have never touched a human in and kind of harmful way.

It's kind of difficult being a "vegetarian" in the Volturi's castle. I had gone to see Italy and was taken in by Felix and Demetri who have since become my best buddies. Aro basically adopted me and now he treats me like I am his daughter, and I treat him like he is my uncle. Father is just way too personal for me, and I really don't like him that way. He lets me get away with the things that I do with my power, and I don't do anything immortally embarrassing to him with it. I have been blessed, or cursed, it really is what ever way you look at it, with the power of mind control. It has been fun using it with the solemn and stern Caius. My favorite story is when he was in the middle of giving a speech, a long and boring one, and Aro came to me and asked me to make him start singing YMCA. I couldn't refuse. Poor Caius. I don't think he has gotten over it yet.

I asked Aro to let me take a vacation to New York so I could get clothes and get a huge Hershey's bar to display in the castle. He was confused as to why I wanted a Hershey's bar when I couldn't even eat it, but he doesn't understand temptation. Also, I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty so he let me go on the condition that I would call him every day to check in. I left in one of his private planes the very next day. I arrived in New York late in the evening, thirsty and tense. The first thing I did after I got my luggage was to go to Marcus' cabin (don't ask me why he has one—I didn't know until he told me and I don't think Aro did either) up in the hills and among the forests, was drop off my bags and go for a bite to eat.

I finished off two grizzly bears and decided to go for a run. I stopped when I heard a girl's voice complaining loudly.

"Jasper, stop eating! I want to go shopping! I saw this cute red dress, and it had sparkles and cute shoes that went with it and then a cute purse at a different store that would match the ensemble perfectly so hurry up! I don't want it to be gone before I get there."

I circled around till I could see who was talking to who. There were two people so different from each other, I could see they were perfect for each other. The girl was small, about 4'10" with short spiky hair and brilliant gold eyes that matched the eyes of Jasper, who was six or something feet with blond hair. He was feeding off of a deer and the girl was standing over him with her hands on her hips. He looked up to her and said in a sweet and soft voice, "I'm done, Alice, ok? We can go now, no need to be sending of emotions of frustration and desperation. I am feeling it really strong right now."

They turned to go . I didn't notice until too late that they turned in my direction and were approaching me closer and closer. I pressed my back against a tree, hoping that they would just pass me. With my bad luck, a gust of wind sent my scent right to them and they immediately looked at each other shocked.

"Oh my gosh, someone is here!" Alice squealed. She closed her eyes, lifted her nose to the air **(I know, I know, it sounds like she is a dog or something) **and followed the scent until she stood right in front of me. She opened her eyes and gasped. I looked at her, (more like down at her), and then she pulled me into a great bear hug.

"It's you! I saw you for a moment like a minute ago, but I couldn't figure out who you were! Oh my goodness, how long were you standing there? I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper! Oh my, are you all alone? You have to come meet my family! What is your name?"

She pulled me along and I didn't resist. I just let her lead me, so I could see what her family looked like. I was interested in meeting other animal drinkers!

"Carlisle, Esme! I found someone! Come and meet her!" Alice called out. As she lead me into a clearing, there stood fou other vampires, each with golden eyes. She pulled me to a man, who was tall and blond, and who looked like he was twenty four.

"This is Carlisle and he plays the father figure in our family. This is Esme and she plays the mother figure in our family." Esme was short and had brown hair. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, dearie. How are you?"

Before I could reply, Alice whisked me away to a gorgeous girl. She introduced her as Rosalie. Rosalie had blond hair and a body that every model wishes for. She was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen.

Finally, Alice dragged me to the last person who was standing in the clearing. He had bronze hair and he was the youngest looking in the family. He introduced himself, instead of Alice doing it for him.

"Hi, I am Edward," he smiled and then lifted my hand to his lips. Unconsciously I sniffed, thinking of my little brother Edward I had left so long ago. His head jerked up as he heard it.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, no you didn't. My little brother was named Edward too, that's all. I miss him, but it was so long ago, I barely remember him. You didn't do anything. Don't worry!" I smiled at him, using my power to make him happy.

Alice who had been looking around the clearing turned to Rosalie and asked, "Where is your husband?"

"I don't know, but I think I hear him coming," she answered while examining her nails.

"You mean there is one more of you?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, and he is always the last one done. Those irritable grizzlies give him so much fun, he hates it when we have to leave," Alice replied in aggravation. I had withdrawn within my thoughts when she mentioned grizzlies, but I was quickly pulled out of them when a dark curly-haired man ran through the clearing and pulled Rosalie into a kiss. I looked away, a little embarrassed, but when Alice shouted out "Emmett" I turned around in shock.

He turned to look at Alice who pointedly looked at me. He muttered "sorry" to Alice, or to me, I didn't really know because I was too busy trying to convince myself that it wasn't Emmett, that he died a long time ago, that I was going crazy, but when he looked up at me, and really stared at me, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he were remembering something, and then he whispered, "Isabella?"

I think I screamed and then whispered, "Emmett?"

"Oh man, I am finally going crazy. I really am. I've hit my limit. I am sorry for playing pranks on you Edward. I am sorry for putting pink hair dye in your shampoo bottle Carlisle, but man, I didn't think you would go so far as to make me think I am imagining someone who has been dead for a long time. Yup, I am crazy, nuts, jackpot, insane, mad, batty, cracked, smacked—"

"Emmett? If you are going crazy then so am I. I see you too—maybe we are both dreaming." I smacked myself on the head trying to convince myself that I really wasn't dreaming. To my surprise, Emmett stopped pacing and turned and ran to me. He jumped on me making me fall down onto the ground, and then gave me a huge hug.

"YOU ARE REAL! I AM NOT CRAZY! WAHOOO! ISABELLA! YOU ARE BACK. MY LITTLE BELL! He kissed me on the forehead.

"Emmett? You didn't die? You weren't killed by grizzlies?" I was shocked. Man, all the grizzlies I had taken my revenge on had suffered for a needless cause. "Oh, Emmett! I missed you so much!"

Emmett got off of me, pulled me off the ground and then pulled me into a great big bear hug. He kissed me on the forehead again, and then just held me. I was all to happy and would have been happy to stay in that position for years to come, but I was interrupted when I heard one very very very cold voice say in such a frigid tone, "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

**Good, bad, has potential? Let me know, or else I won't update! (evil laugh) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, belle4ever here. Here is another chapter, kind of boring I think, cause they basically just get to know each other. I made a mistake in the first chapter. Bella's birthday is September 13, not 1. I am not sure how long this is but read it anyway! Enjoy, and please please please review! It makes my day when you do! (that rhymes) also, I am not Stephenie Meyer so the characters all belong to her! PS there is lots and lots of dialogue, so be prepared. Thanks for all the reviews i have gotten! they make me happy! I tried to reply to all of them so if I didn't, tell me and I will!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emmett whirled me around to face Rosalie who looked like she was about to have a coronary. She was glaring angrily at me, and she was the perfect image of an ice princess. I took a quick glance to the other people in the family. Jasper looked confused, probably because of all the emotions he was feeling. Alice was practically jumping up and down with joy, a huge grin on her face and I got the feeling that she knew exactly what was going to happen. Carlisle and Esme had their arms wrapped around each other, both looking a little distraught and confused at the same time. Edward seemed to be in his own world, glaring not at me or Emmett but at Alice, for reasons I didn't know. I turned back to face the monster in her wrath, but Emmett beat me to it.

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" Emmett said with genuine confusion showing on his face. I stifled my laugh; he was as clueless as always. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Emmett, you big doofus, she wants to know why you are hugging and kissing me, someone that the whole family doesn't know. Someone whose name that haven't even asked for. Duh!" I grinned up at him, as realization peered through the confusion.

"You mean that you didn't tell them your name?"

"Um, you kind of interrupted the beginnings of my introduction, but go ahead and tell them, okay?" I figured it would be better if Emmett told them instead of I, seeing that they knew him and not me.

"Yes, would someone please tell me exactly what is going on?" Carlisle jumped in.

"And hurry, too! I'm about to have a headache with all the emotions running around here." Poor Jasper, was holding his head.

"Okay, okay! Everyone," Emmett cleared his throat. I just wished he would get on with it. "I would like to present to you my long-lost, best friend, the coolest person in the world, Isabella Marie McCarty, born five years after I, giving me the opportunity to forever thereafter have the privilege to call her my baby sister!"

"Oh my gosh, finally! I couldn't wait any longer! I was about to let it out! **(Alice requires a lot of exclamation points…funny) **Ahhh! I have a new shopping partner!" Alice rushed over to and would have bulldozed me to the ground if Emmett hadn't been holding me up.

"You are his sister? Emmett, you had a sister?" Rosalie looked a little lost, and still mad at the kisses he had given me.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Isabella are brother and sister. Siblings, okay? Your thoughts are killing me here! It's normal to hug and kiss a sibling you haven't seen in how long, years?" Edward looked over at me, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Yup, years! I have not seen Emmy (I heard Emmett growl-he hates that nickname) since 1935, when he disappeared that day he was changed. I thought he was killed by that awful grizzly bear! But he wasn't, so dang, now, I feel bad for all the murders I committed," I said looking at the ground kind of still shocked at the thought that my best friend, brother, was still alive.

"Oh, honey, everyone slips up when they are first vampires. The thirst gets to you—I know, so don't feel bad. It happens to everyone," Esme's concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "I've never eaten a human, or killed one. I was talking about the grizzlies I took my revenge on. See, I thought Emmett was eaten by one, so I figured that I had better eat them to make them pay for it."

"You like grizzlies? Dang, I knew we were kindred spirits! I love them! Don't you like it how when they attack you if you move fast enough they get confused and run into trees and then they just more irritated and then you have so much fun with them before eating them and then you let them almost catch you but then you—"

"Emmett, you are starting to sound like me!" Alice said, finally interrupting his explanation. "Isabella—"

"It's Bella, actually. Isabella is so formal and such a mouthful! Only Caius ever called me that, and that was before the YMCA incident. Now he doesn't call me anything."

"Wait, Caius? YMCA? What are you talking about?" Edward, who had been silent mostly, spoke up.

"Caius, as in the Volturi Caius? As in one of the three most powerful vampires Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, uncle Caius, uncle Marcus, and uncle Aro, are the family I live with. Felix and Demetri had found me while I was wandering around the forests of Italy, so they brought me there and Aro kind of ended up adopting me as his daughter. But I never call him Dad. Can you imagine me calling Aro, dad? Ewww!" I shuddered.

"Isn't their diet a bit different then ours? I mean, don't they drink human blood?" Jasper asked.

"Yeesssss. But see, ever since I woke up and saw that little girl, another story, but since then I never ever tried to eat a human. So when I came to the Volturi, I kind of convinced them, to let me eat animals. Wouldn't have been easy, if they had known I was using my power a little bit on them."

"Oh my gosh! You have the coolest power! I love it! You have to use it on Edward sometime. Maybe then he will cheer up and stop being such and emotistical **(is that even a word?) **person!" Alice screeched.

"Wait, how do you know what power I have?" I got a little confused.

"Oh, I can see the future based on the decisions you make. Jasper can sense emotions (I guessed it would be something like that, based on what he had been saying before) and Edward can read minds. Carlisle has an aversion to blood, so he is a doctor, Rosalie has her beauty, and Emmett his strength, and Esme her love for everything **(is that right?)**.

"I am the strongest person in the world! I bet no one could beat me at arm wrestling. No one has yet!" Emmett crowed.

"So what is your power?" Rosalie asked, genuinely curious. I decided to show them instead of telling them so I made Edward, who had been at the edge of the clearing leaning against a tree, jump up, run to Emmett, give him a huge hug, a kiss on the forehead, and then have Emmett do a happy dance.

"Ewww! Yuck! Sick! Gross! I'm contaminated! I just got kissed by Edward! Eww! Now I have to go take a hot shower to cleanse myself! Disgusting!" Emmett was jumping up and down, vigorously wiping the spot that I made Edward kiss.

"I just kissed Emmett! Oh my gosh! I am scarred for life! I will never be the same again. Eww! I will never look at him the same way ever again!" Edward was wiping his lips and spitting on the ground.

"Emmett, I am not kissing you until you get in the shower. That was so disgusting, Edward," Rosalie had a smile playing on her lips.

"Great, wasn't it?" Alice squealed.

"Wait, so your power is mind control or something?" Carlisle asked while laughing at Edward and Emmett's antics. I grinned happily.

"Yup! Fun isn't it? And to answer Edward's earlier question about the YMCA thing, Caius was giving a long and boring speech, so Aro came to me and asked me to make him sing YMCA. I couldn't refuse, so I did, and it humiliated Caius. I don't think he has gotten over it yet." I grinned again.

"That is such an awesome power!" Emmett said. "Make someone do something else!"

"Like what?"

"Make Alice say she hates shopping!" Emmett beamed. "Then we'll know it really is your power, because she would never say that even on the point of death. I mean, the thing you did with Edward was cool, but how do I know it wasn't Edward finally coming out of his shell to show us that he is gay?"

"I AM NOT GAY! EMMETT! Get that into your little brain that sits inside your head! Just because I haven't found a mate yet, doesn't mean that I don't like girls!" Edward yelled. He was outraged. I thought the whole thing pretty funny. I turned to Alice.

"Sorry," I said.

She gasped. "No, you can make me say that! No, Emmett will never let me hear the end of it! Noooooo! I hate shopping! AHHHHH! I said it. I liked you Bella! Now I have to reconsider our friendship and decide whether or not it is healthy for me." She frowned at me.

"Alice, Edward, and Emmett! Calm down!" Esme broke in trying to kill the ruckus that had arose in the clearing. She turned to me. "Bella, dear, is there anyone with you? You are welcome to stay with us for however long you want, if you wish so."

"Nooo, I don't have anyone with me. Could I really stay with you? That would be wonderful!"

"Of course! We would love to have you. I am sure Emmett would too."

"YES!" Emmett yelled punching the air. "Stay with us! It will be awesome!"

Alice gasped and then her eyes went blank for a moment. Then they cleared up. "Oh my goodness! You have to stay with us! I just had the sweetest vision of you and Edward!"

"Well, okay! Then I will come and stay with you if it's okay with all of you is it?" 'Yes's' were shouted out around the clearing. "I will go and grab my stuff. Alice, can you come help me?" I asked.

"Sure! I want to see what clothes you have from Italy. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, go clean out that room on the third floor. Rosalie, go and get that surprise we planned okay? Come on, Bella!" She yanked my arm and we began to run towards my cabin.

"Alice what exactly did you see in that vision you had?" **(CLIFFY HAHAHA)**

* * *

**Love it, like it, hate it with every bone in your body? Tell me or else you won't know what was in that vision of Alice's. Please review. I want 25 reviews in all before I update and I am totally serious! PS Do you want me to do these chapters in Edwards POV??? It would probably end up being a lot of repition. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Ya'll! Oh. My. Gosh. _I HAVE OVER 30 REVIEWS. I AM FREAKING HAPPY. _Thanks to all who reviewed. Up next, we have some Bella POV, some Edward POV and a tinsy bit of Emmett POV. So sit tight and enjoy the ride. **

**DO YOU WANT JACOB OR VICTORIA IN THIS STORY??? PLEASE TELL ME OR ELSE I WILL PUT BOTH IN AUTOMATICALLY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice grinned mischievously. She glanced at me, and then back in the direction of the clearing we had left far behind.

"I don't know if I can tell you—I mean that shopping thing you made me say back there has left me undecided."

"Come on," I groaned. "You are killing me with the suspense here. If you don't tell me, I will make you tell me."

"You wouldn't!" Alice gasped.

"I would and I will if you don't tell me now!" I could tell that Alice and I were going to get along just fine. She was like my sister I left behind so long ago. Rosalie… well, I didn't really know. But for Emmett, I would try my hardest.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Even if it is against my better judgment. I saw you and Edward together, lying on top of each other—"

"We had clothes on right?" I asked, half-jokingly.

"Ummm—"

"Right?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, doofus, you both had clothes on. That would be one sick vision if you didn't. Anyway, you were lying on top of each other in his special meadow. You were holding hands and whispering to each other. I couldn't hear what you guys were saying. You were too quiet!" Alice complained.

"Is that all? Boring!" I stated. "I did stuff like that all the time with Felix and Demetri to annoy Aro. He hated it when I got close to some of the eligible male vampires. He always said that they were trying to seduce me."

"That's funny, but if you knew Edward and how he never ever gets close to any girls and how he has avoided them for a century, I would think that you would be as surprised and happy as I was. Edward is finally going to find his mate," she ended gleefully.

"Woah! His MATE? I don't even know him. and the little I saw of him convinced me that he hates me. He was glaring the whole time," I said shaking my head. "I think that you are getting a little carried away!"

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Edward doesn't hate you. If you ask him, I bet you he will tell you why he was glaring. And what about my vision? What do you think of that?" Alice countered.

"Your visions are based on decisions, right? So if he doesn't ever make the decision that gets us there, it will never happen."

"True, but you can try to make him make it. Hey, is this your cabin?"

I looked up. Wow, time flies when you have someone to spend it with. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. Living in the Volturi works for me, but when you get a chance to see how a family is without the complications of running a castle, a kingdom, an army, and such, you realize how much you have missed.

"Yup, this is home sweet home. Lucky for you, I didn't even unpack." I ran up to the door, took the key from under the mat where I had put it previously and stuck it in the lock.

"Under the mat? Are you serious? That is the first place a person who is breaking and entering would look," Alice giggled.

"So I don't have that great of an imagination! I was thirsty, you can't blame me. I wasn't exactly thinking straight!" I exclaimed.

"I was kidding. Besides who would dare to break and enter a blood-sucking vampire's house, hmm?" Alice looked around. "Man, this is one dreary place. I can just see how I would make this more homey. Let's see, curtains there, a rug there, maybe a coffee table over there, oooh this is a big closet! There is so much space for clothes. I love it!"

"Alice, we are leaving. I am not living here, remember?"

"Yea, I know, I know…still, one does try to put her talents to use, right?" she grandly ended.

"Lets go. I want to see where you live!" We exited my house carrying my four big luggage's, and this time instead of putting the key under the mat, I tucked it into my pocket.

"See, I am putting the key in my pocket. Not under the mat!"

"You learned from the best!" Aice said dramatically.

-

EdPOV (Edward)

I was hunting happily. I was fine, happy to be just me, and I figured that my life couldn't be better. But then, when I heard Alice and someone new enter the clearing, I wasn't prepared to have my life change in a second. For good, or for bad, I don't really know. When I saw Alice towing behind her the gorgeous brunette vampire, I fell in love. Or at least I think so. I have never been in love before. Is this what it feels like? This happy, to-good-to-be-true, tingly all over, feeling?

When I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read her mind, she became all the more mysterious. It had never happened before, she was different. My families thoughts surrounded me:

_Oh my goodness, she is gorgeous. Maybe even as gorgeous as I. That is not good. (Rosalie)_

_Who is that? Have I met her before? (Carlisle)_

_Oh, the dearie, I wonder if Edward will fall in love with her? Oh sorry Edward! (Esme)_

_Man, her emotions are everywhere (Jasper)_

_Yes! Edward will finally find his mate! Yay! Edward, if you are listening look at this vision I had. _

_Edward and Bella sitting on a porch swing, their hands entwined. _

_Edward puts his arm around her. Bella leans against his shoulder._

_E__dward strokes her hair, and then pulls her chin up, and kisses her. _

_Sweet, huh? (Alice)_

I was shocked. I hadn't even met her yet, didn't know her name yet. And Alice already had a vision of me kissing her. Isabella. Bella. Beautiful. It fit her perfectly. When Emmett came crashing into the clearing, his thoughts shocked me.

_She looks familiar. Where have I met her? Seen her? Dang, I know her from somewhere. OH, Isabella. Isabella! I remember! Oh man. I missed her!_

Emmett had known her from somewhere. When he ran up to her, after nearly having a make-out session with Rosalie, and hugged and kissed her, I was amazed. Rosalie was killing me with her dirty name-calling thoughts that included sentences like, slut, who does she think she is, she's throwing herself on MY husband. Everyone was screaming things like that in their minds, except for Alice, who seemed to know exactly what was going on. She was singing the national Anthem in French, and wouldn't give me a clue as to what the heck was going on.

Emmett was clueless as to why Rosalie was mad at him. Isabella, Bella in his arms looked up and laughed at him. Emmett finally got the hang of why everyone was glaring at him and taking his time, introduced her as his "_long-lost, best friend, the coolest person in the world, Isabella Marie McCarty._"

I originally thought when he had kissed her that they had been lovers before Emmett was changed. It made my day when I learned that they were siblings…it meant I could date her! My emotions were running wild. I knew Jasper could tell. He kept shooting me glances when he thought I wasn't looking.

She seems so sweet and innocent. I want to get to know her better.

-

EmPOV (Emmett)

Oh. My. Cow. Issy is here. She is a vampire. I cannot believe it. I missed her so much. When that grizzly mauled me, all I could think about before Rosalie arrived was her. I felt so bad knowing that I was leaving her. I knew I wouldn't survive. When I burst into the clearing, and realized that someone was there that I didn't know about, and then when I realized that I knew who it was, it was awesomely wicked! I love her and her power. I can't wait to play pranks on Edward. This is going to be so much fun. I wonder if I can get her to put blue hairdye in Alice's shampoo bottle? I can't do it cause Alice always sees it before I even have a chance to think it out. It's going to be swishy! **(this paragraph is meant to be a little confusing, it's Emmett, right?)**

-

BPOV (Bella)

Alice and I ran over to their house. It was a gorgeous Victorian-era modeled, three-story house. It looked like it came out of a fairy tale story.

"Come on! I want to show you your room!" Alice dragged me to the front door. Before she could open it, Emmett ran out, followed closely by Jasper and then Edward.

"EMMETT, I will make you pay!" Edward yelled.

"What happened," I whispered, asking Alice.

"I don't really know, but I think it had something to do with a hair dryer, bubbles, Edwards piano, and Jaspers favorite teddy bear."

"That sounds like Emmett," I said smiling.

"Oh, stuff like this happens all the—" Alice broke off her eyes going blank. She broke out of it with a gasp.

"Jane is coming," she said. All of a sudden before I could say "Aro looks like a duck" vampire speed, the Cullen's re-assembled.

"Jane," breathed Edward. I think I heard him growl.

**

* * *

**

**Tada! I had this all typed up at five, but then I had to go see family. I sure hope you like it! I didn't really read over it, just typed it up as fast as I could. Please Review. I want fifty in all (counting the ones I already have) so like between 15-20. Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait. School started, blech, and then I went skiing. Here is the next chapter and tell me if you like it please! I love it when you do! I want the review count upped to 70 before I update, okay??? Buckle your seatbelts, people, and enjoy the ride!!! PS Should I change the title? Cuz I like 'Recovered Ties'.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I am going to kill her. And then I am going to kill him. And then I am going to kill her and him once more just for kicks," I fumed. I was mad, and I needed to punch something.

"Woah, Issy, you are going to kill Jane? Can I help? Please?" Emmett begged.

"Who's him?" asked Jasper.

"Aro," I muttered. "I should've known he wouldn't trust himself to let me go alone. It's a shame he sent Jane. I wish you guys could meet Felix, or even Demetri, the ol' sour puss. But Jane, ugh!"

"What the heck is going on? I am totally not getting what is happening!" Emmett yelled in frustration. "Are we going to kill Jane? Or not? Can I help?"

"Emmett, have you ever in your life heard the term 'figure of speech'?"

"I'm not stupid, Issy, I have lived for over 70 years."

"Super, this will make explaining so much easier!" I clapped my hands. "Aro is a very protective person. He likes it when I have bodyguards who are loyal to him. Therefore, they can tell him when I do something…um, lets say inappropriate? Alice, when is Jane going to be here?"

She closed her eyes, but was rudely interrupted when a snide voice broke in.

"Too late, I am already here. My, my, what have we here? A family gathering?"

"Jane, did Aro send you? Of course he did, why am I asking you that?"

"Duh, it's not like I would've been with Demetri. He is so much more interesting than watching you. At least he has good taste with who he decides to be with."

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, Jane, but if it's you he's with all the time, I fear for him and his taste."

"I see you haven't changed a bit in the last thirty-six hours I have not had the privilege of being with you."

"And you haven't either. Did you come alone, or did someone come with you?"

"Dude, like I would come alone. That would have been so boring! Nope, I convinced Aro to let me bring a friend or two. I would whistle for them, but I'm afraid that they would be offended."

"Jane, you are still as annoying as ever. Who'd you bring?"

"I don't want to tell you. Bribe me."

"I promise to tell Aro that I don't want Demetri as a bodyguard any longer. He is such a sour puss. I'll tell him that you need a bodyguard?" I begged.

"Nope, not good enough."

"Fine, Jane, tell me who you brought with you."

"I brought Alec and Felix. Dang, I'm telling Aro you used your power forcefully on me. I hate it when you do it."

"Too late, Felix, bro, come out, come out where ever you are!" I cried out.

"B, I missed you," Felix jumped out of the trees.

"Felix!" I squealed and ran to give him a hug. "I missed you, too!"

"Felix, we are supposed to be hidden. Do we look hidden to you?" Alec, who had just walked out from among the trees, jumped in.

"I am so going to kill Aro. He promised me. Give me your cell," I said turning to Felix and holding out my hand.

"Are you going to break it like last time?" he grinned.

"Felix," I whined.

"Fine, fine, here it is before you do that creepy mind thingy you do with Jane," Felix replied handing it over quickly.

"Oooo, you've upgraded from that crappy outdated ATT phone. Nice Blackberry, how much?"

"Much. It drained my savings, especially since it was in Italy. And my last one was crappy because you dumped it in the unused toilet bowl."

"It was an accident. What is Aro's number?"

"Number 7."

"Who is number 1?" I asked teasingly. "Me?"

"Actually…no!"

"Shhhh," I shushed him. I held his phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello—hello? Is it on? Demetri, is this working? HELLO??? THIS IS ARO OF THE VOLTURI SPEAKING. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I heard scuffling in the background and then Demetri saying that Aro probably killed the eardrums of whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Aro, I hear you just fine."

"Perfect! Technology is a good thing, see Marcus, I told you! Who is this? Felix?"

"No, it's Isabella."

"Oh, Felix, good to hear from you. How are—"

"Ahh! This is not Felix, this is ISABELLA!"

"Oh, Isabella, how are you?"

"Why is Jane here with Alex and Felix?"

"Well, ummm, I was worried about you and I was afraid that someone might hurt you?"

"Aro, tell me why!"

"You are not going to like it. Are you sure?"

"Aro, tell me now!"

"Okay, well you know that vampire that we have been keeping an eye on for you?"

"Alexander?" I said, my voice dropping to a whisper in terror.

"Yesss, um, well, oneofourspiessawhimandfoundoutthatheboughtticketstoNewYorkCityandthathehasapowerthatisdangerousandthatheisafteryoubutwejustcan'tfigureoutwhyifhewantstokillyouorifhewantstowinyouback." **(One of our spies saw him and found out that he bought tickets to New York City and that he has a power that is dangerous and that he is after you but we just can't figure out why if he wants to kill you or if he wants to win you back)**

"Aro, and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to not go on your vacation, but I didn't want you to get hurt either."

"How sweet of you. What is Alex's power?"

"To lure. He can lure anything and everything he wants."

"And he's after me?" I whispered.

"Yes. Listen, I need to tell you about Jane. We have been watching her for sometime and we have some startling information about her. We think that—"

"Aro? Aro, are you there? Dang, his phone must've died. What about Jane?" I muttered.

"Bella, mind letting us back into this conversation?" Alice asked.

"OH, I am so sorry. I just totally left you in the dark. So, apparently the man who changed me showed up, and Aro has some facts that led him to believe that he is after me. Why? We don't know," I finished.

"I'll protect you, Issy. No need to fear, when Emmett is here! Hey, that rhymes! No need to fear, the great Emmett is here. HaHa! I am so smart!" Emmett finished proudly, showing off his muscular physique.

"Thanks Emmett, I appreciate it." I smiled up at him. "Let me introduce you guys to each other." I grabbed Felix's hand.

"Felix, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and my big brother Emmett. Everyone, this is Felix, my buddy!"

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Isabella's big brother Emmett. Greetings from the most highly esteemed Volturi." He said with a bow grandly given.

"Felix," I hissed. "Stop being like that."

"Why, I love embarrassing you! Maybe I can get you to do that cute blushy thingy you do when you are reeeealllly embarrassed."

"You can blush?" Edward turned to me in surprise.

"Y-yea," I stuttered. I could feel my face turning red. Crap, I hate it when I do that.

"See, she's doing it right now. Great job, Edward, she only does it for handsome vampires that she has taken a liking to." Felix grinned. I turned an even brighter red.

"Felix, stop it!"

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Every head in the clearing turned towards the voice that was in fact interrupting what was supposed to be our happy family reunion.

* * *

**Haha, Cliffy. So sorry…NOT! So I have over FIFTY reviews! WAHOOO! That makes me soooo happy. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are the best!!! Can I have seventy before I update again? Please??? Thank y'all for your support! It means a lot to me. **

**PS The seventy-fifth reviewer gets to name and describe a new character (basically make one up) that is going to pop in soon. So review, my darlings!**

**belle4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!! I am so sorry for the long wait….It was end of the semester and I had to work hard because I seriously need a scholarship…it paid off though…I have a 4.0! YAY!!!**

**I really don't like this story very much. I don't know if I should continue it. Please review and tell me. I was thinking of doing a story based on A Walk To Remember. How would you like that??? sooooo….yea!**

**I have hit a writers block. This chapter is fluff. I have no idea what else to do...sorry!**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Yes, you are!" Knock me over with a feather. Jane came back from wherever it was she had run to. I thought she was mad at me…I had kind of hoped that maybe she could just leave…and NEVER show up again!

"Oh, I am _soooo_ sorry! But seriously, Felix and Alec, we need to leave." Jane was being sarcastic. It suited her perfectly.

"Leave? Where? Aro said that we were supposed to stay here."

"Felix, we need to go _now_!"

"Jane, Shut UP!" Felix yelled, seriously pissed at her.

"Felix!" Three different voices yelled. I looked around to see who else had done so. Alec had yelled, I had yelled, and so had Edward! Why? I yelled at him because he was starting to sound a little prissy….yea…

"What?" Felix turned to me and asked in a wounded tone.

"You were being rude. Why be so vehement?" **(I love that word! It's sooo weird!)**

"B, she was ordering me around! You know how I hate that!"

"Who's older?" I asked grinning.

"I am! But—"

"Who's older?"

"I am!"

"So act like it!" I grinned some more.

"But she copies me and then pretends that she's older than I and it so annoying and frustrating and I can't bear it any longer and—"

"Ahhh! Just shush! Go work it out with her! I have to go unpack!"

"Unpack? Why?"

"Uhhh, Dumbo, dearie, I came to New York for a reason. I plan to enjoy myself and relax. That means NO VOLTURI. AT ALL. So toodles!" I gave him a big cheery smile, a wave of the hand, and ran off.

I arrived at the Cullen's safe and sound. I waited for Alice, but was surprised when Edward came next. His hair was windblown and had a scruffy look to it. He kinda looked like a dog..I giggled at the thought. I would name him Scruffy. Edward tilted his head at my giggle, only making him look more like a dog, and showed his to-die-for crooked grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You look like a dog! But a very handsome one!" I said hurriedly.

"A dog?"

"I am going to call you Scruffy from now on," I smiled and added, "Scruffy."

"Scruffy?" Edward seemed a bit confused.

"Edward, or should I say Scruffy, close your mouth. You'll catch flies, and they don't taste very good." Alice appeared.

"Flies?" Edward seemed really confused.

"Scruffy, it's okay. No one can keep up with me. It's a near to impossible task." I patted his head and followed Alice inside.

"Huh?" I heard Ed—Scruffy's voice trail off.

SCSCSC

Alice showed me my room. It was gorgeous. The walls were a pale turquoise as was the bed and everything else was white. It fit me and my personality great. There was a small white couch, and a beautiful piano. She had told me that this room used to be the spare and Edw—Scruffy would come and play on the piano 24/7. Apparently, he was supposed to be very good. Lucky him. The only thing I dared try was the guitar, and even though I was fairly decent at it, I didn't feel comfortable about playing in front of people. Aro tried to make me do it once, and it was a bad experience.

I lay on my bed thinking of what had happened in the past 24 hours. I had met Emmett, gained a couple new brothers and sisters, dealt with Aro, learned that Alex is after me, and stopped a potential fight between Felix and Jane. What a wonderful day! I yawned for the heck of it. Vampys can't get tired, but sometimes I miss sleeping. I miss dreaming. I closed my eyes and pretended.

_BAM!!!_ My eyes flew open. Someone had run into my room and slammed the door. As I sat up, I saw Scruffy breathing heavily leaning against the door.

"Ummm, Scruffy?" I tentatively asked. "What are you doing here?"

Scruffy jumped and looked around until he saw me. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, but Emmett was chasing me and this was the only door that I could reach."

"Why was he chasing you?"

"Wellll," Scruffy started sheepishly.

"I was trying to get him to admit that he has fallen in love with you!" Emmett must've appeared at the other side of the door because both Scruffy and I could hear him real well. I started blushing, and I'm sure Scruffy would have been too if he could've.

"Have you?"

"Ummm," Scruffy ran his hand through his hair. He looked everywhere but in my eyes, and then he saw the piano.

"Oh look, do you play the piano?"

"Nope, haven't even tried!" I said proudly.

"Here, I'll play you a song. This one is Esme's favorite." He walked over to the piano and sat down. he then launched into a beautiful and happy tune that seemed to bounce from off the keys and everywhere in the room. It was absolutely beautiful; a definite work of art.

"Wow." If I was human, I am sure I would be breathless.

He grinned. He looked up at me and launched into a new tune.

"You inspired this one," he said softly.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Fluff! So cute, and short, I know, but I have no time. I will do my best to get a chapter out sooner next time. Do you think I can get 100 reviews??? Please?**

**  
**

**100 reviews people or else I won't update…so come on!**

**Thanks again!**

**belle4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know it's been a long time since you've updated when you have to go back and read your own story to see where you left off…**

* * *

Chapter 6

Scruffy's eyes drew me in. I was trapped in his web of charm and I was enjoying every minute of it. He turned his attention back to the piano and ended the melody. He glanced up at me. I smiled.

"Thanks, that was beautiful. You are very talented. I wish I could play like that, but I am all thumbs."

"It's not difficult, and after living for nearly a century, there is only so much you can do."

"And we are very aware of that. I mean, how many hours can one person spend on a piano?" Emmett yelled up at us. "At one point, I thought I was going to have to dispose of that evil Beast."

"Well, I can see that Emmett hasn't changed a bit. Is he still as annoying as he was fifty years ago?"

"Issy! Me, annoying? Never. How could you say such a thing?" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, we are vampires. Vampires have exceptionally good hearing. Making the connection yet?"

"Edward, or should I say, Scruffy, I am not stupid, contrary to popular belief. I actually do have a brain, and I bet it is bigger than yours." Emmett ran up the stairs to face Scruffy. And then he actually poked Scruffy in the chest. I thought he grew out of poking, (I am not even going to go into how much of the poking he did involved me when he was growing up) but apparently not.

Scruffy, being the man that he is, did not let that poke faze him and poked Emmett back.

"They are going to do that for about 33 more seconds, and then Emmett is going to "friendly punch" Scruffy, and it is going to end up in an all-out brawl," Alice whispered to me conspiratorially. I jumped. I didn't even hear her come up behind me.

"What, did I surprise you?" Alice asked in surprise. "I thought I could only do that with Emmett."

"Oh no," I muttered. "It runs in the family."

"I can see that. You two are so much alike, I would have guessed it even if I didn't have my vision."

"I know. Mother always used to say that we were so much alike, she wouldn't be able to tell us apart if her eyes were closed." I sighed. I was happy that I found Emmett, and hopefully, we wouldn't ever be apart.

"Emmett!" Scruffy growled. His eyes flashed, and as he turned to run and catch Emmett who had fled, I couldn't help but glance at his nicely toned body. He was cute. Cuter than Josh, whom I had had a crush on forever. Josh worked with the Volturi as an assassin, but when he was free, he spent time with me. I think he was going to ask me out just a couple of days before he left, but he had to leave hurriedly and never got the chance. I wondered where he was right now.

"Bella!" I turned to Esme, who was looking at me. "Do you know who started this mess?"

I glanced around me and gasped. The pillows on Scruffy's sofa were torn, the door was hanging off of one hinge, and Scruffy's piano harbored a scuff mark on the side. Feathers were floating in the air, and I blew one away from my face.

"Emmett. He poked Scruffy."

"Scruffy?" Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," I smiled sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, Emmett poked Edward? I thought he would've grown out of that by now." Esme smiled. "Oh well, it's not like this never happens."

"I bet. Emmett was a bundle of raw nerves and energy. I think he caused more damage to our house than any of my other brothers put together. He was a bumbling idiot. I wonder if that trait was enhanced," I thought.

"Hey, Issy, unfortunately for you, it wasn't. But what about your klutziness? Did you bring that with you as well?" Emmett, looking a little tousled from Scruffy's "friendly punching" asked.

I nearly blushed. Why did he have to bring that up?

"Um, no, no, not at all. I am as graceful as I ever was." I smiled at him, all the while cursing him in several different languages in my head.

"You never were graceful. I remember that old table with the broken leg we used to have. No matter what, you would always hit a corner and fall."

"Emmett, I swear that table was out to get me. It never stopped. It was possessed. It literally followed me around. I never ever tried to hurt it; in fact, I do believe that I was rather nice to it, even after it gave me that abominable scar," I glared at him. "Besides, its probably rotting away in some old garbage dump."

"So you were clumsy. I would've liked to have seen that. I think it would've been entertaining." Scruffy laughed.

"Don't you dare poke fun at me," I growled. I attempted to advance, but ended up tripping over one of the ripped pillows. Naturally, I started to fall, but cold and strong hands caught me before I hit the floor.

"Graceful?" Emmett roared with laughter. I looked up at my rescuer. Scruffy was looking at me with the strangest look.

"Um, thanks for catching me. That's a first."

"What, no one ever caught you?"

"Ha. As if that would happen. Emmett enjoyed seeing me fall." I glared again at Emmett.

"I am so sorry. I wish I was there so that I could've had the pleasure of catching you—and saving you from that evil table of yours." Scruffy's smile gleamed with teasing, but was it just me, or was there something more?

**Well, I would appreciate reviews. Think we can make it to 130??**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Bella**


End file.
